


the no seatbelt song

by cantsaythursday (horriblekids)



Category: All Time Low, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horriblekids/pseuds/cantsaythursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like a game of sexy Tetris."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the no seatbelt song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing all of my old fics from Livejournal. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://saidtheskeletons.tumblr.com).

Jack is careful not to wake his boyfriend when he crawls out of the bunk to get a bottle of water that afternoon. Everyone else has gone off to do this interview, but he stayed behind feigning a headache so he could hang out with Josh for a while before – inevitably – he has to share with the rest of the band. By the time he crawls back under the blankets, Josh is wide awake, looking up at him with an amused smile. “Damn,” he grumbles. “Was trying not to wake you.” It’s not that their relationship is taboo or anything of the sort – everyone definitely knows that they’re together – it’s that the rest of the band have become quite good friends with Josh, too, so it’s a rare occasion that he gets to keep Josh all to himself for long. Yeah, it’s selfish, but when has Jack Barakat ever been anything but an arrogant, horny, selfish bastard?

Josh untangles himself from the sheets and sits up, not bothering with modesty, which is just as well. It smells like sex in the bunk. “You’re gonna have to change your sheets, love,” he yawns. “They’re fuckin’ crusted with your sweat.”

“Aw, fuck you, Franceschi,” Jack groans. “These are good for at least another week. You can’t just breeze in here and start telling me I need to change my sheets.”

But Josh pulls a face and goes, “Babe, it smells like Alex in here.” Jack ignores that comment and rests his chin on Josh’s shoulder. He’s still sort of in disbelief about the whole thing; not that they’re dating – he’s kind of used to that by now, because seriously, they’ve been together three years – but that Josh is actually there, in person, cuddling with him and sweating on his skanky sheets. They spend so much time apart that it’s a little unbelievable when they do get to see each other. And they hadn’t planned on seeing each other until the end of the month, but then Josh pulled a few strings and stuff worked out on this tour so he’s here for an entire week, which never happens. Jack feels like a lucky bastard. “Aren’t you going to put on some clothes?”

“Naw,” he says, absently stroking Josh’s stomach. “Don’t need them.” They stay like that, curled up in the corner of his bunk, until Josh finally starts to get pissy about being hungry and makes him get dressed. And even then he takes his sweet time doing it; he kind of fails to see the point when all either of them want to do is get undressed again and go back to bed.

“I was serious about it smelling like Alex in your bunk, by the way,” Josh says as he’s halfway into his shirt. “Not that I’m complaining, but you two have some seriously weird boundaries at times.” Once they’re both fully clothed Josh takes him by the hand and pulls him out into the lounge.

Defensive, he replies, “I like having someone in bed with me when I fall asleep.”

But then Josh grins and tackles him onto the couch, laughing hysterically. “You thought I was serious,” he says incredulously. “Fuck, Jack, as if I would ever get jealous of you an’ Alex. Jesus Christ.” And it makes him feel like a skinny, wet teenager again the way Josh is freely manhandling him, messing with his hair and teasing him relentlessly. It’s the kind of thing he misses when they’re both touring and don’t get to spend any time together. They don’t fight – not exactly – but they do mess around a lot, tackling each other and roughhousing and generally pissing each other off. Something that never fails to amuse him is the way Josh’s accent gets a little thicker when he’s annoyed. Another residual effect of Josh’s accent is the fact that Alex’s accent tends to sneak out a little bit when he’s around, which is really fucking amusing in its own right.

It would be a correct assumption to make that Jack has a bit of a thing for British dudes. He pulls Josh on top of him contentedly and sighs. “I’m glad you came out,” he purrs. “I missed you.”

“Mmm, I had no idea since you basically did everything but throw me over your shoulder and drag me off to your cave upon sight earlier.”

He says, “Well, I would have if I’d thought I could carry you that far without, like, collapsing. You’re with the wrong guy for that kind of shit, we can’t all have arms like Zack.” Josh’s hair tickles his neck a little bit. They’re – completely honestly – kind of a weird couple. Their entire relationship consists of a brief flirtation on Warped followed by an entire summer of skulking around looking for places to have sex and then a lot of long-distance pining, Skype dates when they’re able to, and phone sex. Falling in love with each other was never really part of the plan, but it happened. So by now they’re pretty comfortable with each other, to the point that they’re curled up on the couch in the front of the bus watching Cartoon Network while Josh dozes off in Jack’s lap. Which is okay, considering he’s pretty jet-lagged. That and he’s pretty cute when he’s sleepy and drooling a bit on Jack’s last clean shirt. Jack makes a mental note to steal one of Alex’s to replace it.

&

  
It’s maybe early afternoon – hard to tell since his phone is trapped in his back pocket and he doesn’t want to dislodge Josh in order to check it – when he hears the door. Josh sits up, rubs his eyes, and yawns ferociously. “Wha’ time is it,” he asks, cracking his jaw with a loud pop! before righting his shirt and doing the zipper on his jeans up. Then he sees who’s just come back from interviews and literally launches himself off Jack’s lap. The excited squeal that escapes him is nearly incomprehensible. He pulls Alex into a tight, bone-crushing hug and buries his face in the older man’s shoulder. Alex looks a little caught off-guard, and he’s probably cagey as hell from having to do an entire round of interviews by himself, but he’s not mad. The annoyance just slides right off his face as he hugs Josh back, pressing the tip of his nose into the younger man’s hair. Jack – not for the first time – wishes he could freeze time and keep this exact image forever.

Alex grins, showing off his slightly crooked and extremely endearing teeth, leans over, and kisses Josh hello. Josh kisses back, pushing Alex into the door, and Jack? He just watches and sort of palms himself through his jeans. It’s really hot watching them make out. Like... better than the very best porno he’s ever seen, and as a rule, he’s seen a lot of very seedy videos over the years. He’s better off than Alex, though – he got laid twice in the morning and once the night before by Alex himself – and if Alex hadn’t been a pissy bitch this morning he could’ve had a blowjob, at the very least, but he turned that down, so Jack knows that he’s got to be rock-hard in his jeans right now. Alex is kind of a huge sucker when it comes to Josh. Like, literally, but also metaphorically. Which is why Jack had thought that, yeah, it might be a nice surprise if he kind of forgot to mention that Josh was coming down.

When they finally break apart, Alex is grinning like a damned fool and practically vibrating with excitement. “You fucking hold-out!” he growls, holding onto Josh possessively and glaring at Jack with an intensity best reserved for creepy fangirls and Flyzik before he’s had his first coffee.

Josh smiles up at him sweetly and says, “Don’t be a wanker. To be fair, he didn’t know I was coming until yesterday and we wanted to surprise you.” He kisses Alex on the cheek and pulls him over to the couch, sandwiching himself between the older men happily. Alex is still being bitchy and won’t touch Jack, only clings to Josh and makes a big deal of kissing and cuddling the younger man. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Alex,” Josh groans. “Just kiss and make up with him already.”

“I love you, despite the fact that you’re being a huge, gaping asshole right now,” Jack says, leaning over Josh to press his lips sloppily to Alex’s cheek. Alex sighs and, after an awkward moment of sitting there with Jack staring at him and pouting, grudgingly gives Jack a kiss on the lips.

After a moment of grumpy – on Alex’s part – silence, he sighs again and says, “I love you too, y’know. I guess I just get jealous sometimes? It’s stupid.”

“Uh, if anyone here is allowed to get jealous it should be me,” Josh points out. “Knowing that you guys get to fall asleep together every fuckin’ night, that kills me. So no more fighting, okay? I love you both too much for that shit. Let’s just enjoy our time together. No more bitching or nitpicking over who started dating who first, ‘cause if we’re having a fight about that then technically I get to be angriest since you two started dating in high school.”

“Point taken,” Alex grumbles, shifting so that his head rests on Jack’s shoulder.

&

  
Confused? It works kind of like this: Jack has always known that he and Alex would be together, pretty much from the day that they met. And it took them a while to get to that point – mainly due to the fact that, as best friends, they tended to disagree on certain issues – but they did eventually get there. They’ve been dating, on and off, since they were seventeen. But the thing about them is that they have never really had any type of agreement about exclusivity; that is to say, there have always been other people. It’s natural – Alex is kind of his rock, so they’ll never really break up or anything – because they’re both young and impulsive and yeah, for a while, they both slept around with different people every once in a while. Very rarely has there been an occasion where one of them will need to say something like, “Hey, this is Alex, he’s my boyfriend,” so they’ve been fortunate in that regard.

But then Jack met Josh, and at first Alex was extremely jealous of their relationship once it became clear that it was actually going somewhere. There was a conversation about commitment and polyamory somewhere along the line after Jack started seriously dating Josh, and then a weird interim period that made Jack extremely jealous because his boyfriends were getting to know each other and going on dates without him, and finally they somehow settled into what they have now. Which, frankly, is kind of fucking awesome. Some people spend their whole lives looking for that one person that completes them, and Jack? He’s got two. And he considers himself among the luckiest men in the world to know that Josh and Alex love each other just as much as he loves each of them. It’s actually cute when they go on dates now because Alex is still all nervous and awkward and afraid he’s going to do something wrong and he spends, like, an hour getting ready.  


&

  
Jack doesn’t really mind it when Alex whisks Josh away after sound check to go do something. He knows that they need their time together and, quite frankly, a nap sounds fucking divine about now. They’ll come back eventually, and then one or both of them will crawl into bed with him after the show and they’ll cuddle for a while before falling asleep. Probably not both of them, though – the bunks on this particular bus are kind of smallish and cramped. Wishful thinking, that. It’s easy for him not to get jealous when his boyfriends go on dates because it’s kind of the same thing as being jealous when one of his friends talks to another of their mutual friends. They’re not sneaking around or lying to him – he’s perfectly aware that it’s happening; it was his idea to begin with – so it’s okay. And anyway, there are some things he and Alex do that he’d never do with Josh. There are probably things Alex and Josh do together that they wouldn’t with him. It’s just the way of the world.

“Don’t you ever get jealous?” Vinny asks him, very seriously.

He shrugs. “What is there to be jealous of? Alex likes having somebody to take out and do that romantic shit with and I don’t, so it’s not really something to get mad about, you know?” He plays with the hem of his shirt quietly. “I mean, do you think Marky gets all jealous and stupid when one of us buys a shirt that’s not from GK?”

Vinny shakes his head. Evan plops down on the couch across from them, looking exhausted. “I guess I never thought of it that way before,” says Vinny. “I kind of assumed you guys just had, like, a lot of kinky threesomes or something.”

“Actually, we’ve never...”

Evan claps his hands over his ears and goes “I don’t want to hear about it! I hear enough of it having to bunk across from you and Alex!”

“So you’ve never...? How does that even work?”

Before Jack can even open his mouth to answer, Evan’s fled to the bunks to avoid potentially scarring himself for life. He shrugs again, says “Well, I’ve only got the one dick, see,” and leaves it at that. The real answer is kind of more complicated than that, but it’s really none of Vinny’s business. Everybody knows that Vinny is a bit of a pervert sometimes. It’s part of his unique charm. After a minute he feels bad about giving a shitty answer, though, so he adds, “We haven’t really discussed it.”

“But it really doesn’t bother you that your boyfriends have gone out on a date without you?” Vinny asks incredulously. “You’re really not jealous at all?”

Jack thinks about Alex in his tight jeans and button-up shirt, clinging to Josh’s hand and blushing when they left for dinner. Yeah, he’s not jealous. Maybe a little residual jealousy because they both looked really fuckin’ hot, but not jealous in the way that would make him storm over to the restaurant and cause a scene or anything. Also because Josh looked equally as amazing and seeing them together kind of makes his heart do weird things. There’s no point in trying to explain anything to Vinny when he’s drunk, though; the dude just wants to have heart-to-hearts and talk in weird voices to anyone who will listen. To keep things simple, he ends up saying, “Vin, I’m about as jealous as your left shoe is of your right shoe. It doesn’t work that way.”

Vinny ends up getting bored of the conversation anyway and runs off shouting, “Evan! I want you to be my left shoe! My left shoe, Evan! I want you to be on my foot!” A minute later he hears Evan yelping and a fair amount of scuffling, so it’s a safe bet to say that Evan is down for the count. “Evan, why won’t you be my left shoe? I just want you to love me!” Well, at least he’s not making his drinks talk to each other tonight. It’s really not that funny when he does the same thing every single day. Jack puts his music on when the noises coming from the bunks get decidedly... inappropriate for his ears. Grieco takes bets on who’s going to be walking funny the next day and he puts five bucks on Evan. He looks like the kind of guy who can take a dick.  


  
&

  
When they get back, it’s late – after midnight – and Josh immediately crawls into the bunk beside him. Jack’s glad to have him back, honestly, but at the same time it’s weird knowing that Alex is sleeping in his own bunk for once. “Hi,” Josh whispers, cuddling up to his side. “You’re sleepy.”

“How was your date with Alex?” He feels blindly for Josh’s hand in the dark.

Josh kisses him on the cheek affectionately. “It was good,” he says. “I think Alex is probably gonna join us in a minute; he said he was feeling kind of left out earlier and we figured you wouldn’t mind. Plus, you know, he always sleeps with you so it would be weird for him not to. Might be a little squashy, but we can fit.” Jack smiles gratefully, wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist and waits for the third piece of their triad to appear for a little group cuddle before they go to sleep. “I love you,” Josh tells him brightly.

And he answers, “I love you too. I’m so glad you decided to come down, I think we needed this.” Then Alex is crawling over both of them to claim the spot next to the wall because he’s kind of a primadonna that way and Josh curls up in the middle, leaving Jack to figure out how the hell he’s going to sleep without accidentally falling out of bed. He ends up with one of Josh’s elbows digging into his stomach and Alex’s hand practically in his mouth, but it’s okay because they’re together. It’s really not that different, honestly.

Except that it is, because when he wakes up in the morning Josh and Alex are making out in bed next to him, which is instant boner material once he realizes what’s going on. Alex stops for maybe a minute, long enough to lean over and give him a quick kiss, say “Good morning, babe,” and go back to Josh. Josh, who’s trying to stay quiet so they don’t wake up the whole goddamn bus because he tends to be on the loud side during sex. Which, it would appear, is something that is going to be occurring soon, though Jack can’t quite figure out the logistics of it given that bunk sex generally kind of sucks. It’s not something he is a huge fan of. But he is a fan of anything involving sex with Josh – or Alex – so the idea of both of those things happening at the same time is exciting.

He can’t help it that he’s sort of rutting against Josh. Watching the two of them is so much fucking hotter than he’d thought it would be, and this is the kind of thing he fantasizes about a lot. Alex is all about the romance – he likes wine and going to dinner and all that – but he’s all about the sex. “Guys,” he whines, rubbing his hand up Josh’s thigh.

Josh laughs and twists around to kiss him. “Be patient, some of us actually like some foreplay first.” Easy for Josh to say when he’s got Alex’s hand on his cock. He kisses back, pushing his hips against the curve of Josh’s ass, trying to at least get some kind of friction going. It’s somehow more exciting, making out, when he knows that Josh is getting a handjob at the same time. Josh keeps making these hot little noises and so Jack is pretty sure he knows where Alex’s other hand has gone. He tastes like Alex, too, which is confusing and arousing and just... This is basically his favourite wet dream come to life.

“Are we actually doing this?” Alex asks, shifting around to get a better view of the proceedings. “Like, are we... What are we doing?”

“Well, we’re certainly not having tea and biscuits,” Josh hisses. “One of you needs to touch me before I die. Preferably both of you, but it’s a bit late to get picky about it.”

Jack points out the obvious: “There’s not enough room in here.” Seriously, he feels like he’s about to fall out of the bunk, so this is really not the best venue to start exploring the idea of group sex in. But on the other hand, if he doesn’t do something soon, his dick is probably going to fall off. They’re sandwiched in so tightly that none of them can move without jostling the other two, so sex is probably an impossibility right now.

Alex squeezes his hand and says, “Hey, sit up. I’ve got an idea.” He thinks, half-heartedly, that Alex should be squeezing other parts of his anatomy, but if it’s an idea that could lead to sex – which he’s pretty sure it will – then he’s willing to cooperate. “Now you,” Alex purrs, nipping the underside of Josh’s jaw, “are going to ride Jack while I blow you. It’s like a game of sexy Tetris.”

Jack holds his breath as Josh slowly sinks down onto him. He wasn’t expecting Alex – all about the romance, remember? – to want to do something like this. “Fuck,” he moans into Josh’s ear. And it’s slightly torturous because he has to move slowly or risk choking Alex, but on the other hand... It’s better than porn, looking over Josh’s shoulder and seeing Alex kneeling with one hand between his legs, lips stretched around Josh and using his other hand to jerk off what he can’t take into his mouth. He’s been on the receiving end of Alex’s blowjobs enough times to be able to imagine what that feels like. The noises Josh are making are fucking obscene; he kind of wishes he could see everything that’s going on. It’s hard enough trying to keep from losing his cool and just fucking his boyfriend hard like he’s used to, though, so maybe it’s for the best that he can’t see. He also has to remember to try not to, like, kick Alex in the face later, because this is totally going to be one of those involuntary-muscle-contractions orgasms.

Josh leans back against him, breathing heavy, and it’s obvious he’s not going to last much longer. “Harder,” he pants. Everything after that is a blur of motion – there are the little white spots at the edges of his vision – and then, just like that, it’s over. It’s like every bone in his body has been sucked out, because he wants to lie there forever with his boyfriends and cuddle. Being with both of them at once was kind of a total sensory overload. Josh curls up in his lap comfortably, and Alex settles for sprawling out beside them like a fuckin’... sassy cat or something. “Love you guys,” Josh mumbles.

“Mmm, yeah,” Alex agrees sleepily. He’ll be asleep in another five minutes or so. Jack plays with his hair even though it’s sweaty and a little gross. “Wake me when we get to the venue?”

Alex ends up getting a half hour nap before they – all three of them – get woken by quite possibly the most unintentionally hilarious and mortifying scene ever playing out in the lounge. At first all he can hear is Evan shouting, which is unusual considering the dude is pretty shy. So he pulls on the first pair of boxers he finds – he thinks they’re Alex’s but he honestly has no idea anymore – and goes to investigate. Evan’s standing in the middle of the lounge, yelling at Grieco. He instantly regrets giving Grieco five bucks on Evan now. It’s plain to see that Vinny is the bitch in that relationship. He really wishes he’d been there for the start of the argument, because all he hears when he enters the lounge is, “... and if you don’t stop doing that I’m making you room with Nano and Colussy on the next hotel night,” and he really wishes he knew what Grieco did to deserve such a terrible fate.

In the end, he just shakes his head, mutters, “This was so not worth getting up for,” and grabs a bottle of water for Josh before he goes back to bed.


End file.
